


Forever A Gentleman

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The HobbitCharacters: Bofur, Fili, KiliRelationship: Bofur/readerRequest: Bofur stumbled across the reader while bathing and fluff ensues. I love your work!





	Forever A Gentleman

You pressed yourself up agaisnt the rock, cursing the young princes as you glance back to land and hoped to see your clothes magically back. But no such luck.   
You had been bathing in the river when you heard scuffling from behind you. When you glanced back over your shoulder, you saw Fili and Kili running off with your clothes in their arms, giggling like girls. It was partly your own fault. You normally wore a thin dress to bathe in, but it had magically gone missing.   
Even now, you couldn’t wait to get your hands on them, but you had to figure out to how get back to the camp without anyone seeing you. There was a large boulder a little out from land. You had hidden behind it as you thought through your options. The water now came up to just over your breasts, a bonus. You signed, feeling a cold wind hit your bare shoulder and face. Ducking a little further under the water, you shivered.  
As you bit your lip, you heard a loud slash from the shore and nearly jumped out your skin. You were pretty much a sitting duck as far as an attacker was concerend.   
Peaking around the boulder, you saw Bofur wade out into the water (now half way up his torso, whisiling happily to himself as he focused on undoing his braids. His chest was bare and as you glanced to the shore, you saw all his clothes, including his hat, piled up. He didn’t even know you were there.   
You knew he was your only chance.   
Crouching a little so the water was now up to your collar bone and moving your hair to cover your shoulders, you took a deep breath and exchaled.   
“Bofur.” You called to him, almost giggling when you saw how he jumped. But then his eyes settled on you and they sofened.   
“Lass?” He asked, cocking his head to one side as he swam closer to you. you wrapped your arms around your breasts, even though the water was sligthly darker and you couldn’t see them. Once infront of you, he stood back up, the water now coming up to his chest but it had wet the ends of his hair.   
“You alright?” He asks, sounding a little panicked as he did.   
“Yes, im fine.” You reassure him, wondeirn ghow you were going to explain your prediciment to him.   
“Its just, I normally hear you singing when you bathe.” Bofurs anxiety didn’t seem to supside at your realusrance.   
“You listen to me sing?” You couldn’t help but ask.   
“Aye. You’ve got a beautiful voice.” Bofur nods. While some mught have been embaressed at it, he didn’t. You suddently shook your head, reminding yourself that you were naked.   
“Bofur. I need your help.” You confess, looking up at him.   
“Sure, lass. Anything.” He moved forward to place his hands on your arms under the water.   
“Im-I need you to… uh.” You signed, annoyed as your cheeks burned. Why couldn’t you just tell him? Just then, you shuddered, the cold starting to get to you.   
“[y/n]?” Bofurs voice was filled with concern as he felt the coldness of your skin. “Yer freezing.”   
He goes to step closer to you, but you quickly step back.   
“Bofur, im naked.” You finally allow the words to fall over your lips.   
Bofur froze, and you saw his eyes dart down to your body then straight back up.   
Then he jumps and tries to move backwards. Unfortunatly, a small wave cuaght him and threw off his balance. He thumbled back into the water, his feet actully coming up above the water for just a moment before he started splashign to regain his footing.   
You let out a laugh as you dove forward to help him, forgetting you werent wearing anythign. You managed to grab his arm and pull him up. He spluttered but the second he saw you again, he twisted around so his back was to you. You couldn’t help but throw your head back and laugh. You didn’t see him glance over his shoulder just to see you laughing. Then his head snapped back when you look back at him.   
“but, but don’t you normally bathe in-“ He starts to stutter but you cut him off.   
“I couldn’t find it. And I saw Fili and Kili run off with my clothes ones I was in the water.” You shook your head.   
“Those little devils. They told me you were done!” Bofur growled.   
“Wait, what?” You swam around him, keeping the water up to your neck but you wanted to speak to him face to face regardless of your embaressing situation.   
“They said you had finished bathing and it was my turn.” He shook his head, his beard almost comincal when wet. You knew you had to clear the air a little.   
“You know, of everyone. Im glad of everyone, you were the found who found me.” You giggled.   
“What? Why?” Bofur riased his eyebrows in a quizical way.   
“Well, obviously, I don’t want to face fili or kili right now. And Ori would probably faint at the thought. And most of the older ones would make such a fuss I’d never live it down or they wouldn’t be able to look me in the eyes for months.” You confessed, ducking a little under the water in the hoeps it would hid your blush.   
“Aw, lass. Im glad im the one who found you.” Bofur chuckled. “Have you got spare clothes in yer backpack? The one by your bedroll.” He asked and you nodded.   
Bofur moved to start to leave the water, but paused and turn back to you.   
“Turn round lass.” He told you, making you raise an eyebrow at him. “Aint got anythign on.”   
You let out a laugh as you twisted in the water, standing up a little more when your back was to him.   
Bofur couldn’t help but watch you as he left the water and started to pull on clothes despite being soaking wet. His eyes trailed down you bare back, wanting nothing more than to return to you in the water. He threw on his clothes, his tunic and trousers feeling horrible agaisnt his wet skin. But he knew you were freezing and needed to get out of the cold water quickly.   
Bofur quickly left and retreaved your bag for you, but not before notifying Dori and balin, who had both taken to you like father figures to you. They had both growled and went off to find the younge princes and Bofur returned to you.   
He heard you before he saw you. You were singing again, which was literally musci to his ears.   
“Lass?” He called out to you when he saw you in the river once again.   
You twisted around and saw Bofur standing with your clothes in one hand and a thin blanket/twoel in the other .   
Bofur placed the clothes on a rock to the side and then held the towel out, grippin the top two corners and holding it straight. He closed his eyes and you understood.   
Giggling, you covered your breast with one arm and using the other to try and cover as much as you could before moving quickly into the towel. You grabbed the ends from his hands and wrapped the towel under your arms and around yourself. Bofur kept his eyes closed like a true gentleman.   
Going up on your tiptoes, you pressed a quick kiss to his lips, making him jump and his eyes flash open.   
“Thank you for helping me.” You giggled, stepping back as you held the towle around yourself. It draped down to your knees and was wrapped tightly around your wasit, meaning it showed off a lot more of your figure than your normal dresses, tops and trousers.  
“Im sorry I ruined your bathing time.” You offered him a sincer apology but Bofur seemed so stunned by the kiss. He was only brought back by your giggles and he shook his head.   
“don’t worry, lass. I should be apologiesing for the princes for putting you in such a position.” He smirked slightly, stepping a little closer to you.   
“Im just lucky I had a certain dwarf was here to save my honour.” You giggled, closing the distance between you again. Just then, a cold breeze swept across the land, making you shiver.   
A pair of warm arms wrapped around you and you were pulled against Bofurs chest. Before you could look up, your lips were captured by Bofurs onces again. You smirked into the kiss, thankful he hadnt seemed to have taken your previous kiss as just a friendly one. You had to keep one hand on the towel to hold it up, the other wrapped hand reached up and you placed it on the back of his neck. His hands ran up your bare shoulders. Unfortunatly, another cool breeze made you shiver once again.   
“Yer freezing, lass.” Bofur mumbled. You smiled as you leaned into his touch, cuddling into his chest.   
“It felt warmer in the water.” You giggled. “Althought your arms are definitely my prefered choice.”  
“Aye, I much prefer this as well.” Bofur chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead.   
“Is she decent?” A voice called from the forest and you let out a laugh, heairng the nerves in Dori’s voice.   
Bofur shrugged off his coat and threw it over your shoulders so the only thing really on show was from your knees down and your collar bone up.   
“Aye.” He called back and Dori, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bombur, Nori and Gloin stormed out the woods, half hauling Fili and Kili by their ears.   
“Now, apologies to the lass!” Dwalin growled as he all but threw the boys in front of you.   
they hung their heads in shame, much like children getting in trouble.   
“Sorry, [y/n].” They both mumbled, looking very shamful.   
“I forgive you. This one time.” You nodded, but added the last part with a stern voice.   
They both turned and walked to the group of dwarfs who all looked like they could kill the princes.   
You would have giggled if you didn’t think the princes might have thought it mean you were less angry.   
The group returned into the woods and back to the camp. Once out of earshot, you chuckled, earnig a grin from Bofur.   
“well, lass. Where were we?” He asked, wrapping his arms back around your waist, under the coat.   
“You know, we could always come back later on tonight.” You played with the front of Bofurs tunic as you spoke, looking up at him through your eyelashes.   
“I like yer thinking. We’d best get you back and in front of the fire.” Before winked as he pressed a kiss to your forehead.   
When you threw on your clothes, he turned away again. “Forever a gentleman” you thought as you pulled on a tunic, trousers and a thick cardigen that Ori had been kind enough to knit you a few months ago.   
once decent, you called out to Bofur.   
“What are you going to do with your hair?” he asked, nodding to the mess on your head.   
“I don’t know. Theres no point trying to tame it while its wet.” You shrugged, folding the towel you had used and handing Bofur his coat back.   
“I’ll braid it for you.” he offered, making you look back to him. You knew the significants of braining in his culture and you were surprised that a few kisses meant that much to him. But you smiled and nodded.   
“I’d like that.” You grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit down while you turned so he was sat behind you and started braiding your wet hair. He started humming the tune to a song you normally sing.   
He was forever a getleman.


End file.
